Mended Hearts
by MMDances
Summary: Kayoka Anazumi is a 20 year old painter having some emotional and mental issues due to a recent break up with her boyfriend of 4 years. She then is sent to the Goto island to find peace once again.


**Kayoka POV**

I wake up to find myself still in the airport. The islands airport, to be exact. I didn't want to go out into the world and I must've fell asleep.

I sighed and stood up from the seats I was currently napping on. I grabbed my two bags and put on my bag pack. "I hope i'm not to late..." I trailed off and walked out of the doors. The fresh air hit my face and all I could smell were trees. I stood there holding my bags tightly until I decided I should get walking.

You see, know one really knows me here so i'm an outsider from the big city. I hope these people don't turn on me. I can't find 'peace' here then. I just know that my father sorted out a room in a villiage nearby which means I would've been there by now if I didn't fall asleep. _I'm so stupid._ I shook my head and carried on walking.

I've been walking for a while now. My legs are paining and my forehead was now dripping with sweat. I stopped and sat down on the side of the road. "Why did I decide to walk?" I asked myself and dropped my head. _Do I hear something?_ It sounded like a very slow car. I lifted my head to see an old man driving some sort of vehicle. "Well, are you lost lil' lady?" He asked me. I stood up and laughed. _I'm saved!_ "No not really, but-" I hot cut off by the man. "Want a lift?" He asked and smiled through broken teeth. "Y-Yes please!" I shouted and lifted my lugauge off the floor. I got onto the back and he started driving on.

I spread my body in the back and looked up at the sky. "Seem...city...Oh I...folks..." The man was talking but, I couldn't even hear him. _What should I say?_ "Yeah." I said and laughed nervously. _Oh well._ I looked up at the sky and the birds above me. Maybe, this isn't so bad. My eyes got heavy and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"Miss!" Shouted someone over an engine. "You can get off here now!" He shouted again. I opened my blue eyes and looked around me. _Oh, i'm here now._ "Oh, thank you sir." I said and got off the vehicle. "No problem lil' miss." He said and drove away.

I smiled and gripped my bags turning around. "My house should be up here then." I whispered and walked forward to where I was ment to go. As I walked I saw a man with blonde hair walking towards me. "Excuse me, are you Kayoka Anazumi?" He asked kindly. I bit my lip and nodded. "Just call me, Kay." I stated. "Pleased to meet you i'm Hiroshi but, you can call me Hiro." He said. _Hiro..._ "Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

 ***Narratored ***

Hiro soon took Kay to her home and made sure she got setted. When he left she quickly unpacked and sat down on the floor spreading her legs out. She wondered why her parents sent her to this place. It made her heart break a bit thinking about that it was all his fault. As it got darker she turned on the lights and got out her painting equipment. She sat down and sighed when she didn't know what to paint. She decided just to relax a bit by putting on some music.

 **Handa POV**

I was busy working when I heard music. _I can't concerntrate._ I shook my head and carried on writing. "Ouch!" I heard. _What was that?_

I stood up and walked out of the house. That when I saw the house next to mine. The lights were on and someone is living here now. "Since when?" I whispered. I walked to the house and knocked on the door. The music was turned off and the door suddenly opened. A women stood there with light brown hair with blue eyes. Her face seemed a bit in pain. "Are you alright, I heard you shout." I said. She laughed and bit her lip. "No, no. Everything is okay." She said quickly.

I looked at her and squinted my eyes. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded and took a step backwards. She fell backwards and as I tried to reach her I fell onto her. "Ouch..." She trailed off. "Sorry, sorry!" I shouted and got off of her.

 **Kayoka POV**

He stood up and offered me a hand. "Thank you and sorry if I caused any trouble." I said softly. I clutched my leg before I reached for his hand.

I got pulled up and almost fell again but, he pressed me against his chest for support. "S-sorry." I spoke and blushed. I got my balance again and looked up at him. His cheeks were dusted with red and I smiled. "What happened before I came in?" He asked. I stepped back and scratched my head. "Well, you see I kind of fell over my table and hurt my leg. No big deal though..." I trailed off. _Yip, my poor knee._ "Are you okay now?" He asked. I nodded and laughed. "Sorry about that." I said and sigjed. "You've been saying that for a while now. Don't worry about it." He said. _Did I say sorry a bit too much?_ "Oh, i'm sorry." I said. He chuckled. _Old habits die hard._

I laughed along and smiled at him. "Oh i'm Kay Anazumi. I guess your new neighbour?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm Handa Seishuu and yes." He replied. I shook his hand and smiled warmly at him.

 _Could he be a new friend?_

_

 ** _Thank you_**


End file.
